ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Gold World Pass
A World Pass created solely for the Vana'diel Adventurer Recruitment Program. A Gold World Pass is acquired in the same manner as a standard World Pass, via a World Pass Merchant, and is also represented by a ten-digit number. However, the set in-game price is only 1000 gil and will not fluctuate with the server's population as a standard World Pass does. The term of validity is also seven days (Earth time), also the same as a regular World Pass. However, unlike normal World Passes, the Gold World Pass can be used only once. Thus, if a player wishes to invite multiple friends to play Final Fantasy XI, a Gold World Pass must be purchased for each friend. Unfortunately, the inviting player must wait seven earth days in between inviting each friend as only one can be purchased per earth week. A popular way to circumvent this is to give one of the new friends 1000 gil to purchase a Gold World Pass for the next friend, and so on. ---- 'Inputting/Using a Gold World Pass (2014)' At some point people often get confused about where this goes, how to input it, did they do it right? Now's the time to clear all confusion once and for all. You will notice after many visuals to create your new character (and only during this creation process is this ever done) you'll come to a screen where your name is to be entered, then you get to select your server (this is the present 2014 method), then beneath these choices will come a box that will be in fine print an reads "Gold World Pass". This is the part people seem to get lost on, it's at this critical step some people give up or continue without properly inputting this code. They make the mistake of hitting enter. thinking that will allow them to input the code or that it's magically been input for them somehow. WRONG! In order to make sure you've input this code correctly, all you need to do at the Gold World Pass Box is begin typing the numbers. Provided the gold arrow is beside it, an no I'm not talking about your mouse cursor which is also gold no.. the other gold selection arrow that exists when you press up or down on the keyboard. So make sure that's in place an proceed to type ALL of your numbers and then hit enter. ---- Eligibility Requirements for New Characters A new character must have a valid Content ID and no other characters currently listed on their account for a Gold World Pass to function. The Gold World Pass will still work if previous characters were deleted, however, it will not work if the characters still exist on inactive Content IDs. Otherwise, an error that the Gold World Pass is invalid will occur. This error doesn't actually invalidate the Gold World Pass and it may still be used if the remaining characters are deleted from that user's account or by a another user's new character who does meet the Eligibility Requirements. Vana'diel Adventurer Recruitment Program Upon use of the Gold World Pass number, the new character and the inviting player may form a party and speak to a World Pass Merchant (choosing the option "Gold World Pass benefits") to obtain various rewards. The first time this occurs, the new character will receive 12 Free Chocopasses, Instant Warp and one Instant Reraise;12 Copper Voucher and an Echad Ring. If both characters remain active (and paid for) for 40 Earth days, the new character will receive a Sprout Beret, while the Gold World Pass buyer will receive a Guide Beret (the latter if one is not owned already). These two berets are meant to be complementary, allowing the buyer to help in leveling the new character. Further rewards are obtainable by both characters at 70, 100, and 365 days after new character creation, and by the Gold World Pass buyer 40 Earth days after he or she invites each additional new character (if applicable). = See Also = *Character Creation *Vana'diel Adventurer Recruitment Program *Rewards and Benefits *World Pass *Category:Servers Category:TerminologyCategory:Servers